1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a multi-functional police baton with a crosshandle, a guard, single-sided hook, crotched hook or the like disposed detachably at a position of a baton main body localized to one end and capable of functioning as a police baton with crosshandle, a police baton with guard, a JUTTE-type police baton and a SAI-type police baton, respectively.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As police batons carried by policemen or guardsmen, a simply straight police baton and a so-called police baton with crosshandle have been known.
The police baton with crosshandle of the above-mentioned type has a baton main body and a crosshandle branched in perpendicular from the baton main body at a position localized longitudinally from the center to one end of the baton main body. A user of the police baton usually grips the crosshandle with his little finger positioned on the side near the baton main body and manipulates the baton while controlling the gripping force. The user performs offense and defense to strike an opponent, for example, by rotating the baton around the axis of the crosshandle while thrusting the baton main body, suddenly stopping the rotation or projecting the baton main body along its axial direction.
One of such police batons with crosshandle of the above-mentioned type has been disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Hei 1-75529 previously proposed by the present applicant, in which a baton main body of a police baton with crosshandle has a telescopic structure comprising a plurality of hollow cylindrical members each of different diameter. If the baton main body is contracted, it can be put into a holder and suspended from a waist or shoulder of a user like that a hand gun and can be carried about without being observed and giving no threatening impression if he puts on a suit or a jacket over it.
Further, as a similar club-like protecting tool or a weapon, JUTTE (a short rod having an auxiliary hook disposed on one side) or SAI (a rod having crotched hook on both sides) has been known long since.
As a conventional structure for attaching or detaching an attachment to and from a police baton, Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Sho 63-90796 proposes a structure in which a guard is secured as an attachment to a simply straight rod-like police baton. In this structure, a guard made of a metal thin plate is detachably mounted to a police baton having a gripping haft at one end of a rod member which is made telescopic in the longitudinal direction. The guard made of a metal thin plate is mounted detachably to the police baton, by forming an opening in a central portion of a metal tongue plate, forming a circumferential groove substantially at one-half thickness along the outer circumferential side of a rubber ring that has an inner diameter equal with an outer diameter of the police baton rod member in the vicinity of the base end thereof and having an appropriate thickness, fitting the outer circumferential groove to the opening in the metal plate to constitute a guard and fitting the rubber ring around the circumferential periphery of the rod member from the end and passing it as far as the base end of the gripping haft.
The simple straight police baton described above is easy in the way of use and suitable to general use but it involves a drawback that a hand gripping the haft is exposed to the outside tending to be injured by opponent's weapon or the like.
On the other hand, in the police baton with crosshandle, when it is used like that a straight police baton by gripping the haft of the main body, the crosshandle serves as a guard to protect the gripping hand. On the other hand, when it is used by gripping the cross handle, quick motion, high speed rotation, sudden starting or stopping, or jabbing from out of the opponent's view which is difficult to be forecast and, accordingly, it is considered more effective than the simply straight baton. However, it requires a considerable period of time for training to get skilled in the manipulation for controlling the movement of a rod main body by adjusting the gripping force to the cross handle. In addition, there has been a problem that a crosshandle protruding in perpendicular to the baton main body is in the way when it is intended to carry about the police baton without being observed, for example, in a state where a policeman disguises himself into light wears without a suit or jacket or in a case where it is contained in a more compact state, upon secret investigation.
Further, although JUTTE and SAI have not been used so far as a police baton, they have a merit capable of putting an opponent's cutlery between a rod member and a hook extended sideways and wrenching it off.